


【中译】好爸爸的担忧

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：这次的梗：看威尔和汉尼拔第一次给汉尼立规矩应该会很有趣。当威尔罚了自家儿子之后，他有点担心。汉尼拔安慰他，然后简单谈了一下各自的童年。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 5





	【中译】好爸爸的担忧

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Daddy Worries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037102) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：这次又是温馨满满的一篇。

“我们在哪里？”威尔▪格雷厄姆停好车以后问儿子。  
“爸爸的办公室。”小家伙在安全座椅中扭来扭去。  
“回答正确。”他从后视镜看到儿子深色的卷发因为扭动而甩来甩去，满脸喜爱地笑着说。“等一下，我来帮你下车。”  
今天天气很好。刚好是初秋时分，天气刚开始变冷。相比刚经历完的闷热夏天，这是让人愉悦的变化。他今天没有课，而汉尼拔的病人刚好几天前取消了预约，时间正好是在午餐后的一小时。  
这就变成赶在天气彻底变冷之前来最后一次野餐的完美借口。  
汉尼拔整个早上都在准备一家人的午餐，这些食物现在都放在威尔车子的后座上。剩下要做的，就是去接这位好医生，然后他们就可以出发去野餐了。离病人预约时间结束还有几分钟，威尔觉得他们在屋子里面等，要比让汉尼拔去找他们好。  
威尔解开儿子的安全带，然后帮小家伙下了车。  
“我的斗篷！”汉尼跳来跳去，“不要忘了我的斗篷！”  
威尔笑了笑，拿上那件在野餐篮上面放着的亮红色的斗篷，“我永远也不会忘记你的斗篷的！除了我的超级汉尼以外，还有谁能从蜘蛛手里把我救出来？”  
威尔跪下来，把斗篷绑在小家伙的脖子上，他立马开始在原地转来转去。  
“我还把瓶盖打开了，爹地！”  
“我怎么会忘记呢。”威尔摇了摇头。事实上他和汉尼拔会偷偷把瓶盖拧松，而他会把这个秘密带到坟墓里去。  
“呼。”汉尼压低声音，双手举在空中，围着他爸转圈。  
“超级汉尼，拉着我的手。”威尔伸出手指示道。  
“超级汉尼不需要拉手。”汉尼告诉他，做了个超级英雄的姿势，双手叉腰。  
“他需要，如果他想见爸爸的话。”威尔耐心地说。  
汉尼拉过他的手，对着他爹地露出明亮的笑容，“我想见爸爸！”  
他们走到街区的末尾，等红绿灯变颜色。  
“红色表示要停下来，还记得吗？”威尔低头问道，发现小家伙的鞋带松了。  
威尔在儿子前面跪下来帮他系鞋带。汉尼看了看周围。他就在爸爸办公室的马路对面。他看到对面的门开了，整个人变得很激动，完全忘了自己在哪里。  
“爸爸！”他尖叫了一声，然后往马路对面的门跑去。  
威尔愣了几秒钟，还没来得及大叫，他一把跳起来，抓住小男孩的外套和斗篷，在一辆车开过之前把他拉了回来。  
他的心脏停了一下然后才开始重新跳动起来，他能感到自己整个身体都在颤抖。他深呼吸了一下让自己冷静下来，但看到小家伙瞪大的眼睛时，就破功了。  
“你以后还敢不敢做这样的事。”威尔用比预想要大和急切的声音说道。  
“我看到爸爸了。”小家伙的声音发着抖，威尔越过他的肩膀只看到一个年轻的女人从办公室走出来。  
“和这个没关系！你永远也不能松开我的手，也不能自己一个人过马路。”威尔说，然后伸手到背后，隔着裤子狠狠地打了小家伙的屁股一下。  
他们俩都楞了一下，然后汉尼突然大哭起来。对于这位四岁小男孩来说，这是第一次被体罚，而且还是来自他一向温柔的爹地，这让他十分震惊。  
他爸爸才是那个会威胁他这样做的人。  
“你明白吗？”威尔问，尽管还在为自己刚才所做的感到震惊，他还沉浸在刚才差点发生的悲剧的难过中。“你明白我所说的了吗？”  
“明白。”汉尼哭着回答，双手不停地揉着眼睛。  
“我们还没完。”威尔警告他，红绿灯终于换颜色了。他把小家伙抱起来，然后抱着他过马路。紧紧抱着儿子能让威尔胸口的抽痛减轻。“我们到了爸爸的办公室之后，你要去罚站。”  
“不要。”汉尼把头埋在威尔的衬衫大哭道。  
办公室里，汉尼拔正要完成病人的情况记录，然后听到前门被打开的声音。他猜到来的人是谁，然后起来去迎接他们。当听到哭声的时候，他加快了脚步。他打开门刚好看见威尔把他们儿子放到地上，汉尼的脚刚碰到地面就向他冲了过来。汉尼拔马上蹲下来接住了这个还在大哭的小家伙。  
“发生什么了？”他注意到威尔惊恐的表情。  
“爹地打我屁股。”汉尼埋在他的衣服里哭道。  
汉尼拔知道威尔对他们儿子有多耐心和温柔。考虑到这个以及威尔脸上难过的表情，他知道这件事有点严重。  
“为什么爹地要那样做？”汉尼拔把小家伙拉开，然后问道。  
“爹地是小气鬼。”汉尼咕哝了一句，想要把脸重新埋到汉尼拔的马甲里。  
“这样说你爹地太可怕了，”汉尼拔告诉小家伙，重新把他从身上拉开，直到能看到他脸上的表情。他眼角的余光能看到威尔脸上受伤的表情。“骂人是很不好的，你等下要道歉。”  
“他可以等下再道歉，”威尔说，考虑到刚才发生的事情，不想把重点放在这种小事上。“汉尼，想要告诉你爸爸你做了什么让我打你屁股吗？”  
“不要。”汉尼小声说道，泪珠还在不停地从眼睛滚下来。  
“那应该由爹地来告诉我吗？”汉尼拔问，抱着儿子往办公室里走。  
汉尼把脸埋在爸爸脖子里，摇了摇头。  
“那你刚才肯定很不听话。”汉尼拔猜测道，然后从埋在自己脖子里的小脑袋那边得到了一个肯定的点头。  
“他跑到马路中间去了，”威尔轻声说，显然这些话难以开口。他能看出威尔在说话的时候，仿佛重新置身于刚才的情景中。“他差点被一辆车给撞了。”  
汉尼拔不由自主地加大了抓在小家伙手臂上的力气。作为一名曾经的急诊室外科医生，他当然知道一辆车能给一个小孩带来什么样的伤害。曾经作为街头警察的威尔也一样。一个深呼吸显然对平复他的神经没有任何帮助。他把小孩放下，跪在他面前。汉尼拔用手把儿子脸上的泪水擦掉。小家伙不想自己站着，努力想要抱住自己的爸爸。他牢牢地抓住儿子的手臂，好让他们眼神相对。  
“那是非常危险的，宝贝。你爹地和我可能因此失去你，我们会非常非常伤心。你明白吗？”  
汉尼点了点头，他站直了身体，不再扭来扭去，更多的眼泪流了下来。“明白了，爸爸。”  
“汉尼，还记得我刚才说要罚站吗？”  
汉尼抬头看着爹地，用力地嘟着下唇。威尔完全不吃这套，等他看向他爸的时候，汉尼拔指了指墙角。  
“要站多久？”汉尼问，不情不愿地拖着脚步。  
“直到我们说好了为止。”威尔告诉他。  
小家伙走到墙角，把头靠在墙上站着，轻轻地抽着鼻子。  
“你在发抖，威尔。”汉尼拔很快站了起来，双手紧紧地抱着自己的爱人。“没事的。他没事。”  
威尔抱紧他，双手紧紧地抓着他马甲的后背。威尔深呼吸了几次，让自己的身体放松下来。他颤抖着吸了口气，推开了汉尼拔。他们慢慢走到办公桌那边，威尔坐到了汉尼拔的座位上，而医生坐在桌子的一角。  
“你知道的，我们之前从来没有谈论过这个，”威尔轻声说。“我知道我们以前有这样吓过他，但你是个心理医生，体罚有害吗？是不是就像别人说的那样？”  
“不要把我称作心理医生（译者：原文是shrink，不太正式的说法。）”这请求听起来更像是个警告，顺便附带来自医生的严肃瞪视。“从我所收集到的关于体罚的研究，它们好像总是关注于过度的体罚。”  
“虐待而不是实际的惩罚吗？”威尔问。  
“是的，对犯罪进行的严厉惩罚并不提倡这样的程度。”汉尼拔耸了耸肩。“当别人对一周里每次违反行为都进行惩罚时，他们的惩罚可能不会那么严厉。有些时候，有些人觉得被打几下屁股要比不能上网或看喜欢的电视节目要好，这时候打屁股的惩罚并没有达到预期的效果，也无法制止这些行为。当这些行为不断出现或加强的时候，有些研究人员会查看过去的体罚历史，推断是因为体罚导致了这些行为。”  
“你认为他们说得不对？”  
“我说不准。很多研究并没有详细说明造成体罚的行为。而且这个也受到小孩本身的影响。”汉尼拔告诉他，当威尔把椅子挪得更近些，他拉住了威尔的手。“如果小孩子天生性格倔强，你不能强行制止他们的意愿。我没有花太多的时间研究儿童心理学，但就像教育有时候也会针对小孩做一些调整一样，惩罚也是一样。”  
“你不觉得我做错了？”威尔问，他的声音比之前更轻了。  
“不。”汉尼拔对他安抚地笑了笑。“那巴掌不会对我们儿子造成伤害。你从来没有被打过屁股吗？”  
威尔耸了耸肩，笑了起来。“我是南方长大的，三十年前。这是理所当然的。”  
汉尼拔笑了笑，另一只手穿过威尔深色的卷发。他尝试想象一个有着大大蓝眼睛的小男孩，脸颊可能因为整天在外面玩耍而脏兮兮的。他在想小时候的威尔是不是也戴眼镜。他从来没有见过任何照片。他仿佛能看到一个害羞瘦弱的男孩，拿着一根棍子在街上跑过，身后至少跟着三条狗。  
“小时候的威尔▪格雷厄姆到底做了什么坏事？”  
威尔对着医生假笑了一下，“低级的心理学伎俩？”  
汉尼拔摇了摇头，“纯粹是好奇。我保证不会把脑海里的心理分析说出来的。”  
威尔笑了起来。“没那么夸张。我小时候很内向，大部分时间都一个人呆着。我有一个习惯，如果身边的事情超过我的负荷，我就会去闲逛。一走就是几个小时。”威尔看了一下站在角落的小孩，想着如果是汉尼的话，自己会害怕成什么样。“我爸有几次不得不报警。第一次发生的时候我还没到六岁。”  
“对于你父亲的惩罚，你难过吗？”  
“不。”威尔叹了口气。“他从来没有很暴力，只是想吓吓我。”  
威尔低头看着他们互相握着的手。他想问自己爱人同样的问题，但他知道孤儿院所发生的肯定不是爱的惩罚。他试着去想象在黑暗来临前还是个小男孩的汉尼拔，他不由自主地笑了起来。  
威尔一直以来都没有改变，而对汉尼拔来说，有那么一段时间，他和现在完全不一样。一个有无限潜能的聪明的男孩，两位爱他的父母和一个崇拜他的妹妹。他觉得那时候的汉尼拔肯定是快乐的。或许还被宠坏了（威尔喜欢汉尼拔年轻时候被宠坏这个想法）。在黑暗把男孩撕成两半前，他肯定经常放声大笑。  
这绝对是真的。他们儿子整天开开心心的性情肯定是随了汉尼拔。这绝对不是遗传他的。眼前一直保持警戒的男人是条件作用和铁一般自制力的结果。  
“你的父亲是怎样的？”威尔问，最终还是好奇心胜出了。  
“欧洲可不是以仁慈著称，”汉尼拔抬了抬肩膀。“我的父亲是个温柔的人，从来不会大喊大叫，但体罚是标准。即使现在仍然如此我也毫不惊讶。”  
威尔靠着椅背，嘴唇勾起一个调侃的笑。“继续，用你任性童年的故事取悦我吧。”  
汉尼拔用舌头舔着下唇，似乎在回忆小时候发生的事情。  
“我很讨厌音乐课。我猜我应该是讨厌我的音乐老师。一个臭烘烘的女人，我弹错一个音符她就用尺子敲我的指节。”汉尼拔停了下来，给威尔看他小指指节上的一个小疤痕。  
“你父母知道吗？”威尔震惊地问。  
“我那时应该六七岁，”汉尼拔摇了摇头。“我觉得如果我课上得不好会惹麻烦。有一天我起得很早，知道今天又有音乐课，然后决定我已经受够了。我拿了园丁的大剪刀，把小型立式钢琴的琴弦割断了。那是一种小型的羽管键琴。那真的十分有解放的感觉。”  
威尔忍不住大笑起来，没过多久汉尼拔也跟着笑了起来。他好不容易止住笑，同时舒了口气，汉尼拔分享的这个回忆是快乐的。在汉尼拔的笑容中，他仿佛看到了那小男孩的影子，手里拿着剪刀，看起来对自己十分满意。或许他根本就不打算隐藏起来。  
“你去找你父亲，然后告诉他你做了什么。”威尔猜。  
汉尼拔点了点头，“我不会让其他人被责备。很多年后，我自己学会了弹羽管键琴。”  
威尔笑了笑，仔细看了看墙角那边，低头看了下手表。七分钟。这比小家伙平时罚站的时间要长，但这次的原因很严重。  
“你还在担心对小家伙的心理造成无可辩驳的伤害吗？”汉尼拔轻声问道。  
“可能。是的，我想。我们父亲的做法或许没有对我们造成什么影响，但我们自己比他们糟多了。（译者：我觉得威尔这里是指他和老汉的黑暗一面。）”  
“没错，但事实上你会担心这个，证明了你是一个好爸爸。”汉尼拔说，从桌子上下来，抬起威尔的头，让他看着自己而不是墙角那边。“你是一个很棒的爸爸。”  
“我在想他会恨我吗？”威尔悄悄地问。  
“不，”汉尼拔说，当威尔一脸疑惑地看着他时，他加了一句，“我会证明的。”  
汉尼拔在小男孩的身边蹲下来，把他转过来面对自己。  
“你罚站的时候想了些什么？”  
“我屁股痛。”汉尼可怜兮兮地抽着鼻子。  
“不是，”汉尼拔冷静地回答。我甚至怀疑小家伙隔着牛仔裤还能不能感受得到那力道。“你有想为什么你爹地会打你屁股吗？”  
小家伙猛地点头。  
“为什么？”  
“我没有拉着爹地的手就过马路。”汉尼的嘴唇又开始颤抖。“对不起。我不会再这样做了。”  
“你之前就知道这个道理，而你现在绝对比之前更了解了，所以我不希望这个事情再发生。”汉尼拔严肃地说。“如果还有下次，就换我来打你屁股。知道吗？”  
“知道，爸爸。”汉尼看上去好像又要忍不住大哭了，但最后只是抽了抽鼻子。  
“乖孩子，”汉尼拔笑着说。“爸爸现在能抱抱你吗？”  
“不，”小家伙咬着嘴唇。“我要爹地抱。”  
汉尼拔很高兴地往旁边挪开，心里很清楚小家伙肯定会先从威尔那边寻求安慰。汉尼奔向威尔张开的双臂，紧紧地抱住爹地。听到他嘴里咕哝了几句‘对不起’，威尔把脸埋在小家伙的脖子里，舒了一口气。  
汉尼拔给了他们俩一点时间，他拿起外套，调整了一下领带。最后，他走了过去，像之前那样坐在桌子边缘。威尔抬头对着他笑。  
“我想爸爸也要抱抱。”威尔对着汉尼的耳朵说悄悄话，小家伙从他身上下来，然后扑向汉尼拔的怀抱。  
“准备好去野餐了吗，超级汉尼？”汉尼拔问，帮儿子整理斗篷。  
“我饿了。”汉尼点头。  
他们快速去了趟洗手间帮小家伙洗了把脸，然后没几分钟一家人就出了门。汉尼拔走在爱人旁边，他们肩并肩走着，汉尼骑在爹地的肩膀上，斗篷高高地飘起。


End file.
